Stop it!
by China's Panda
Summary: Denmark won't leave Norway alone. When he tries to escape, disaster ensues. Plz read and review 8D! Near-death experiences and mild shonen-ai


First Real Hetalia story on this account! Just a bit of fluff based off of my life... Some what...

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Nordics!

Denmark smirked devishly as he snuck up behind an unsuspecting norweigen.

"Norge~" Denmark chirped as he jumped onto the smaller boys back.

"Gah!" Norway yelled. As a natural reaction, he swung back him arm and hit Denmark directly in the nose. Denmark quickly covered his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Damn Norge, for such a small person, you sure do pack a punch!" Norway growled at Denmark and retreated into the hallway.

"Stop touching me!" He yelled at the wall, pretending it was Denmark.

Norway huddled over the warm stove whilst making dinner. Though he would never tell, he really did enjoy doing the simple chores that a maid or a houswife would. He smiled slightly as he stirred the soup/broth in the pot. He was paying so much attention to the meal, he didn't notice Denmark sneaking up behind him.

So when Denmark snaked his arms around Norway's waist, he jumped and dropped the spoon into the pot, splattering soup everywhere. After a moment of shock, Norway took the spoon and whacked it against Denmarks head.

"Are you masochistic or something? I told you to stop touching me!" Though Denmark was clutching his head, he still managed his cocky smile.

"Never." Denmark was rewarded by another whack to the head and Norway walked out of the room.

Norway sat on the couch and watchd the room skeptically. All he wanted to do was sit down and watch his favourite show in peace.

When he dubbed the room safe, he turned on the t.v. and began watching The Young and The Restless. About fifteen minutes into the show, he felt a presence in the room. He looked behind him and so no one, but when he turned back, Denmark was hovering over him.

"Hey Norge." Denmark cooed as he pinned Norway to the back of the couch. Nor way immediately went into panic mode and began thrashing against Denmarks hold. Even though Norway was strong, Denmark was stronger-and heavier-than the smaller boy.

After a moment Norway's panic changed to full out anger. He pulled his old battle mallet from behind the couch(HE KEEPS IT EVERYWHERE) with his free hand and swung at Denmark. Somehow it worked and Norway was free.

"I told you to stop touching me!" Norway yelled, then like he was golfing, he swung his mallet, effectively sending Denmark into the opposite wall. In anger, Norway stomped out the front door and slammed it behind him.

Norway sighed as he walked along the rocky edge of the small cliff just above the ocean that surround Denmark's house. _Why does he have to be so touchy?_ Norway wondered to himself. Stopeed walking for a moment and stared at the horizon. His face not giving away a lick of emotion. Then, with out paying attention, he took a step forward and slipped on a loose rock and he fell into the ice cold waters below. There was a moment of shock, then Norway realized what happened.

And the fact that he couldn't swim.

Denmark was supposed to teach him over the summer.

"DANMARK!" Norway screamed at the top of his lungs, just before he was pulled under the ragging waters. "HELP ME!" He yelled every time he got the chance. If Denmark didn't come, Norway realized, he could die.

Denmark was plotting his next attack when he heard a franic crying from out side. He ran out to the edge of the cliff to see a flailing Norway in the deep waters.

"Norge!" Denmark yelled, leaving quickly to get some rope to drap over the cliff. He then shedded his heavy coat and his hat then jumped into the water. he swam over to Norway and pulled the boy onto his back. He then swam over to the rope and began climbing.

When he reached the top he layed Norway on the ground and checked his pulse. It was weak and his breathing was shallow, but they were both there.

"Norge..." Denmark whispered then started pressing against the norweigens chest.. Soon after, water started pouring out of Norway's mouth. His eyes flew open and he gasped. "Norge!" Denmark yelled out in happiness and he pulled Norway into a loose hug. But he quickly layed Norway back down.

"Sorry, Norge. I know you don't like being touch-"Denmark was cut off when Norway pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shut up bastard. You saved my life." Norway mumbled into Denmarks shoulder. Denmark's eyes widened when he felt something warm contrast to the cold water against his shoulder. He looked down at the norweigen man an saw that he was crying. Denmark then hugged the smaller boy back and began stroking his hair.

"Why are you crying Norge?" Denmark asked clulessly. Usually Norway would hit him at his stupidity, but instead he laughed.

"I nearly died you idiot." he replied.

"Well you're safe now." There was a moment of silence, happiness in each others arms. Then Denmark put his hand underneath Norways thin legs and began to pick him up.

"W-what are you doing?" Norway squeaked as he tried to wriggle out of Denmarks's grasp, but the dane only held on tighter.

"You almost died remember." Norway was astonished to hear the words he used earlier used against him. So he stopped trying to escape and closed his eyes ans Denmark carried him back to his house.

Norway was jerked awake when he felt something warm and soft surround him. His eyes flew open and he saw Denmark tucking him into his bed while a small fire was burning in the fire place.

"Denmark..." Norway began but was hushed by Denmark.

"Shhh... You need you're sleep now more than ever." Denmark started to walk away but was stopped by a small hand on his wrist. Denmark turned around to see Norway looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Norway pulled on Denmarks hand. With a sign, Denmark complied and slipped underneath the blankets to lay next to the norweigen. Almost immediately Norway curled up against Denmarks chest. Denmark smiled and wrapped his arm around the smaller man.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." Norway mumbbled into Denmarks chest. "You-yawn-can touch-yawn-me anytime..." The last word was lost to sleepiness, but Denmark got the message. He smiled and kissed Norway on the top of his head.

"You'll regret saying that one day. But untill that day, I'll take full advantage of you're words." And with a big yawn, Denmark fell into a deep sleep next to his little Norway.

* * *

><p>YEA! I finished it! Took about 20 glasses of iced tea and two packages of crackers but I'm done! I would have finished it sooner but life sucks and I've been super busy and it is so fucking HOT up her in Canada right now... I'll probably make a new story soon! Maybe I'll put up family day!<p>

I can say by experience that what Norway was going through sucks.

I have to deal with that every day as well.

Well, how'd you like it? Please review! Because if you're here you've already had the decensy to read it!

Today's question: Iced tea or Chocolate milk?

Hope ya'll enjoyed the story!

Love, Phen 13


End file.
